


Vampire’s Curse

by alwayskaty, Boy_Front



Series: Vampire’s Bite [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayskaty/pseuds/alwayskaty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boy_Front/pseuds/Boy_Front
Summary: Taeyong is the new king of the vampires. And Johnny’s ex from hell wants him back no matter what.





	1. Our New King

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Vampire’s Assistant

  
“Tae Tae?” Taeyong heard Johnny calling him.

“Taeyong, wake please.” He heard Johnny’s voice again and slowly began to open his eyes.

Taeyong was laying on the couch in the living room surrounded by Johnny, Taeil, and Jaehyun.

“W-What the hell happened?”

“We don’t know Tae.” Taeil said.

“We were hoping you could tell us, when we found you were on the floor with dark powder around you.” Jaehyun said.

“Dark powder?” Taeyong asked

“It’s a special type of powder. It temporarily incapacities vampire’s.” Johnny said caressing Taeyong’s face.

“Ok so the question is how the hell did somebody get inside to use it? The house has a ward to keep everyone except us out unless we invite them in.” Jaehyun asked.

“I don’t know but I fully intend on founding out.” Johnny said sitting down and holding Taeyong.

“No one hurts my cookie monster and gets to live.”

Taeyong not only blushed at the nick name but at the fact that Johnny said “my.”He was Johnny’s and Johnny was his and he loved it.

Soon they were all upstairs in Johnny and Taeyong’s now shared room trying to figure out what happened.

"Tae, come on think." Jaehyun said pacing around the room worried.

"I'm blank I don't know." Taeyong sighed.

"YOU'D THINK BECAUSE YOU'RE SO FUCKING POWERFUL YOU COULD REMEMBER A SIMPLE THING!" Jaehyun screamed.

Then suddenly Jaehyun was thrown across the room hitting a wall making a hole in it the size of his body.

Taeyong was responsible.

When Taeyong was angry he'd throw anything around him.

Even if it was his own friend.

The hole in the wall fixed itself and you could hear footsteps coming towards them.

“Ok I deserved that I guess.” Jaehyun said wiping the dust off his shoulders.

They all laughed at him.

They all heard a knock on the front door. They went downstairs and Johnny opened the door to see a young boy with purple hair standing there.

“Doyoung?”

“Hello Johnny, may I come in?”

“Oh yeah, sure.”

Doyoung walked into the house and went straight to the kitchen.

“Johnny, please tell everyone to come here.”

“Ok.”

Johnny called all the boys to meet them in the kitchen. Soon everyone was gathered except Jaehyun who was a little behind because he had to change clothes cause he got thrown through the wall.

“So Doyoung, what brings you here?” Johnny asked.

“Well we heard that the new vampire king has been identified.” Doyoung said seriously.

“Yeah that’s me.” Taeyong said.

Doyoung started to laugh.

“Something funny grapey?” Taeil said seriously. It was now Johnny and Taeyong’s turn to laugh.

Doyoung immediately stopped laughing and his smile fell.

“Actually yes there is something funny. You see the vampire king has always been a pure born never a bitten born. To suggest that a bitten born is the new vampire king would be a mockery of everything we stand for.”

“Well I’m sorry Do but he has all three powers and we’ve seen him use them believe me.”

“Well I guess we have to work with what we have.”

All three boys glared at him.

Jaehyun walked into the kitchen.

“Hey wha-“ he stopped talking as soon as he saw Doyoung.

“Hey Jae.”

“Hey Do.”

The silence was heavy and awkward. Taeyong and Taeil though were just confused as to what was going on.

“Ok so what’s with the heavy silence and awkward atmosphere?” Taeil asked.

“Well umm Taeil, me and Doyoung use to date.”

Taeil and Taeyong’s eyes went wide at this new information.

“Oh well then.” Taeil said.

“Don’t worry baby, that was a lifetime ago. You’re the only one I want and need.” Jaehyun said kissing Taeil.

Doyoung put his head down.

“So Do, why did you come here?”

Doyoung raised his head up.

“Well as head of the vampire council it falls on me to find our new king. He must come with me back to London to prepare for his coronation.”

“London?” Taeyong asked.

“Yes.” Doyoung said.

“I have classes and a job and-.”

Taeyong was cut off by Doyoung.

“Well that pales in comparison to this. You have a duty to your people Taeyong. The vampire world has been in chaos and the council is barley keeping it together. Please Taeyong, we need our King.”

“Doyoung I’m sorry bu-“

Taeyong interrupted Johnny.

“No Johnny, he’s right. I have a duty now and I fully intend on fulfill. But I want Johnny, Taeil, and Jaehyun with me the entire time.”

“Of course.”

The next day the five boys boarded a private plane and were on their way to London. Luckily Taeil and Taeyong we’re able to use their mental health days to get some days off from school. However when they asked time off from their job he got mad at them and fired them.

They didn’t care that much though I mean they had no bills to pay, no rent, or anything. Usually Johnny and Jaehyun would pay for whatever they wanted despite them telling them not too.

\- Johnny and Taeyong’s room -

"Taeyong baby, you ok?" Johnny asked rubbing Taeyongs back.

Taeyong shrugged. "I keep trying to remember what happened. All I know is that there was another guy."

Johnny was confused. "Can you remember anything about him?"

"His face, it was very different from others."

“What do you mean?”

“Like he wasn’t Korean he was Asian though. Maybe Thai or Japanese? I’m not sure.”

“It’s ok baby, don’t push yourself. You’re safe with me. And what’s even better is that you’ll guards all over the palace dedicated to protecting you.”

Taeyong smiled at Johnny.

“Thank you Johnny, but I only need you to protect me.” Taeyong cuddled up next to  
Johnny in their private room.

The private plane they were on had had small rooms with beds in them Taeyong and Johnny and Taeil and Jaehyun got the other one. Poor Doyoung had to sleep on the couch that was in the main cabin.

  
\- Jaehyun and Taeil’s room -

“Hyunnie I’m scared.” Taeil said sitting on the bed.

“Why baby?” Jaehyun said sitting down and holding Taeil’s hand.

“Because we still don’t know who’s after Taeyong. What if it’s someone who wants to kill him? I can’t lose him again. Last time was bad enough and this time if he dies he’s gone for good.” Taeil began to cry.

“Shhh, it’s ok baby. He has Johnny, me, and you to protect him. Not to mention the entire vampire court and all the guards. He’ll be safe I promise Taeily.”

Jaehyun pulled Taeil down on the bed and cuddled him.

“I love you Jaehyun.”

“I love you too Taeil.”

Both boys kissed and smiled at each other and fell asleep. All the while Taeil was still In Jaehyun’s arms.

What they didn’t know is that Doyoung was right next to their door and heard them. He slid down the door and started to cry.

He still loved Jaehyun with all his heart and he knew what he did to him was wrong and he knew Jaehyun would never take him back. But despite that he still loved the younger boy.

 


	2. He’s Back

Soon they arrived in London. While walking around the town, Jaehyun noticed something was going on with Taeyong he wasn't himself, like it wasn't him.

"Taeyong, you okay? You seem off." Jaehyun asked.  
  
Taeyong turned his head with a creepy smile.

"Of course I'm okay Jaehyun, why wouldn't I be?" Johnny, Taeil, Jaehyun and Doyoung knew something was wrong at that point. They just didn't know what.

  
                                - ** _Days Later_** -

Soon the ceremony was about to begin. Everyone ws getting ready.

Suddenly the room went dark. Suddenly the spotlight was on Taeyong, but Taeyong was gone. Johnny, Taeil, Jaehyun and Doyoung began to panic.

“What the fuck is going on Do?” Johnny asked.

“I don’t know but he couldn’t have gotten far. Guards search the grounds.” The guards scattered through out the palace and went outside.

“The four of us need split up and help search.” Jaehyun said.

“Good idea.” Taeil said.

The four boys scattered through the palace.

Finally Johnny found him, he was in their bedroom.

“Taeyong, what’s wrong? I know you’re nervous but still you ca-“

Taeyong started to laugh evilly.

“You idiot haven’t you realized it yet?”

“Taeyong what’s going on your scaring me? Why are your eyes glowing blue?”

“God what ever did I see in you? You’re so stupid.” Taeyong used his vampire speed and started to choke Johnny lifting him off the ground.”

“T-Tae stop please.” Johnny said breathlessly.

Taeyong was smiling evilly but then the smile fated and his eyes stopped glowing.

“Johnny help me, please.”

Taeyong threw Johnny down on the floor and started to wrestle himself.

“GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU BASTARD!” Taeyong screamed cause all the windows in the palace to shatter.

Taeyong passed out but before he hit the floor Johnny caught him.

All three boys and some guards rushed to the room.

“Johnny what the hell happened?” Jaehyun asked.

“I don’t know exactly. He was been mind controlled somehow by someone and I fully intend on finding out who.” Johnny said carrying Taeyong to their bed and laying him down on it.

“Doyoung we need to cancel the coronation and close ranks for the time being. We need to figure out what the hell is going on before this happens again.

“Agreed. Guards send everyone home tell them it’s for their own safety. GO NOW!”

Just then the head guard showed up. Park Jinyoung.

“Jinyoung report.” Doyoung said.

As soon as he saw Doyoung his expression soften. Jinyoung sort of had a crush on Doyoung. Most of the time he was barely able to form sentences around the purple haired boy. Being a guard and having a crush can be a dangerous mix but he was always able to keep them separate.

“We searched the grounds and found no one, but we did find this hanging on a tree branch.” Jinyoung held up a necklace with number “10” on it.

Jaehyun’s face turned white and he was stiff.

Jaehyun turned around to face Johnny.

“J-Johnny, come look at this.”

Johnny signed and got up from the bed not wanting to leave Taeyong’s side.

“What?” Johnny asked.

Jaehyun didn’t speak instead he just pointed towards the necklace.

Johnny took one good look at the necklace and passed out.

Jaehyun got Johnny up. Taeyong began to laugh again uncontrollably from the bed.

"God you’re so fucking stupid Johnny, how did I ever love you?" Taeyong spoke.

"Johnny that isn't Taeyong that's someone else." Jaehyun said worried.

"I-I....Taeyong please if you can hear me sa-" Johnny was cut off.

"Cut the sentimental bullshit Johnny, Taeyong isn't here anymore. He's gone, his voice is far gone, his soul won't be there either when I'm done and he'll just be a corpse." The person controlling Taeyong spoke

Taeil started to freak out he walked up to Taeyong and slapped him.

“I DONT CARE WHO YOU ARE OR WHAT VENDETTA YOU HAVE AGAINST JOHNNY BUT DONT USE TAEYONG!”

Taeyong got up from the bed and slapped Taeil so hard he crashed against the wall and broke the shelf off the wall.

“TAEIL!” Jaehyun screamed.

Jaehyun’s eyes became white and he shot lighting from his fingertips knocking back and electrocuting Taeyong and knocking him out.

“JAEHYUN GET TAEIL OUT OF THE ROOM HURRY!”

Jaehyun quickly picked up Taeil bridal style and carried him out of the room. He sat Taeil down and pulled Johnny away from Taeyong.

Doyoung began to chant the room started to glow bright blue. The doorway was now blocked with a shield. The room had become a magical prison cell of sorts.

“What the hell Do? What about Tae-“

“Johnny did you not hear him? That’s not Taeyong. Whoever is controlling him has completely taken over. Taeyong might have fought him out the first time but it looks like that wasn’t enough.” Doyoung said.

“So what now?” Jaehyun asked.

“We need to find out who’s doing this and stop them.” Doyoung said.

“Right, but who would do this and who would have the power to do this?” Jaehyun asked.

The necklace, the way he’s been talking as if he’s someone I use to love....I know who’s doing this.” Johnny said.

“Who?” Doyoung, Jaehyun, and Jinyoung said in unison.

Johnny looked at all of them

“Ten.” He said in the most serious tone he’s ever had.

Soon everything went quiet. It seems Taeyong wasn't under mind control at the moment.  
   
Until...

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Taeyong began screaming throwing himself onto any surface.

Suddenly the deeper voice took over.

"You're a fucking idiot Lee Taeyong." Then it was Taeyong again. "SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!"

Suddenly a scream was heard, everything began to shake. All you could hear was a deep, dark laugh.

"Night Night Taeyong, don't let Satan bite." The person controlling Taeyong spoke through him.

Taeyong was gone, Ten had took over him.

Johnny was pissed.

He was standing there the entire time watching the whole scene unfold.

“Ten, please leave Taeyong alone. This is between the two of us.”

“You’re right Johnny it is between us. And what better way of getting to you than him?” He began to laugh.

“DAMNIT TEN WHEN I FIND YOU IM GOING TO KILL YOU.”

“I’d like to see you try. Until then why don’t you take down the force field and come have some fun with me? Even though this is Taeyong’s body I can still feel everything. It’s been so long since you touched me Johnny, don’t you miss me?”

“You’re sick, and no I don’t. I don’t miss you Ten I thought you were dead and I moved on.” Johnny walked away from Taeyong.

Johnny went downstairs where the other four boys sat.

“We need to find Ten and quickly before he finds a way out of the room.” Johnny said.

“Well I’ve been trying to scry for him with the necklace but wherever he is he’s completely protected.” Doyoung said

Jonny say down and sighed.

“Johnny don’t worry we’ll figure something out. For right now Doyoung just put sleeping powder in the vents that lead to Taeyong’s room so he’s out right now so we should probably try to get some sleep too. We’ll start again tomorrow.” Jaehyun said.

They all went to there rooms and went to sleep. Johnny had use the other guest room for the time being. That night in his dreams something weird happened.

Johnny was in his dreams there were clouds all around.

“Hello?” Johnny said.

“Help me please.” A boy with red hair said as he materialized in Johnny’s dream.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Donghyuck. Listen I can’t explain right now but Ten has me captured and I tracked his magic to you. You have to save me. Here take this.”

The young boy handed Johnny a white crystal.

“That’s a tracking crystal it’ll help you find me.”

“Donghyuck what are you doing?” A third unidentifiable voice said.

“Oh no it’s Mark, I have to leave.”

“Mark? Mark Lee! Taeyong killed him.”

“Ten brought him back hurry please.”

Johnny woke up and shot up he was sweating bad that his was sticking to to his forehead.

Once he came to his senses he felt something in his hand. It was the crystal, the dream was real.

 

 


	3. Goodbye

Johnny got up and began searching with the crystals help. Soon the others woke up and saw him.

"Johnny what are you doing?" Jaehyun asked confused.

"I'm finding that bastard. I want my Taeyong back." Johnny said going down stairs.

The others just followed.

Johnny got the globe they were scrying with earlier and he began using the crystal instead of the necklace.

“Johnny where did the crystal come from?” Taeil asked.

“Donghyuck gave it to me.” Johnny said matter of factly.

“Who?” Jaehyun asked.

“A boy named Donghyuck appeared in my dreams and gave it to me. He’s in trouble, he was captured by Ten.”

“Johnny slow down what if this is a trap.”

“Jaehyun It’s not. I could feel his fear it was so sad. And I figured out why Ten took Taeyong’s blood.”

“Why?” Taeil’s asked.

“To bring back Mark and Mark is helping him.”

“Well fuck.” Taeil said.

Doyoung and Jinyoung came down the stairs as well.

“What the hell is going on?” Doyoung asked.

“I’ll tell you la- wait a minute.” Jaehyun’s said.

“What?”

“Why was Jinyoung in your room?”

“H-He wasn’t.”

“Well the guards have there own house to sleep in and there are no other bedrooms upstairs so he must have been in your room.”

Doyoung began to blush.

“Never mind that right now Jaehyun we have bigger problems.”

While Johnny was searching Jaehyun and Taeil caught up the two other boys.

“So in a nutshell Ten is dead.” Taeil said.

The crystal began to glow and it pointed towards the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

“The crystal is a dud, there’s no land mass out there.” Johnny said throwing the crystal down.

“Actually.” Doyoung said

“What?” Johnny asked.

“There was an island out there. It’s where the first vampire’s were born. The island is covered with powerful vampiric energy and magic. That might be why Ten is able to completely control Taeyong and why that boy was able to enter your dreams.”

“Great so the first thing tomorrow morning we’ll go.” Jaehyun said.

“No we’re going now.” Johnny said

“We can’t go at all.” Doyoung said.

“Why the hell not.” Johnny said angrily.

“Because the island only appears during a full moon. And since we just had one the other night we’ll have to wait.”

“So Taeyong and Donghyuck have to wait a month before we can save them?” Johnny said sounding defeated and sitting down in a chair.

“Yes, I’m sorry Johnny.”

Johnny began to cry. He ran upstairs to his room and locked the door and went to his bed. He sobbed into the bed.

He just wanted Taeyong to be by his side. He missed the smaller boy. He missed his laugh. His smile. His scent. Everything about him he missed. That night he cried himself to sleep and when he would wake up he cried again until he fell asleep again.

A month passed since Johnny got to hold Taeyong and kiss him. Let's just say he hasn't left his room.

"Johnny please come out." Jaehyun asked opening Johnnys door.

"No..." Johnny said rolling over.

"TODAY IS THE FULL MOON IDIOT ARE WE GONNA SAVE MY BEST FRIEND AND YOUR BOYFRIEND OR NOT." Taeil said excited.

Johnny suddenly remembered and got up running downstairs.

Johnny ran as fast as he could and got everything ready. He wanted to hold Taeyong again. He missed him. This whole month has been complete hell.

"Johnny, we're going without them. Just me and you are." Taeil whispered.

Johnny wondered why so, he asked.

Taeil then explained.

"Lets be honest here Johnny. No one knew Taeyong like we did. They don't care. They want him back so we'll stop bitching."

“What about Jaehyun and Doyoung?”

“They need to stay here and watch over Taeyong, god only knows what Ten will do with Taeyong once we get there.”

“True.”

Johnny and Taeil walked into the living room where Jaehyun and Doyoung were.

“Jaehyun can teleport you two as far as the port but then you’ll have to sail to the island. There’s a boat waiting for you too.”

Taeil walked up to Jaehyun.

Jaehyun wrapped his arms around him and held him. He rested his forehead against Taeil.

“I really want you to come with us hyunnie”

“I know baby but I have to stay here to protect Tae.”

“I know.”

“Please come back Taeil, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Jaehyun brought his head and brought his finger under Taeil’s chin to rase his head up. Jaehyun moves his head closed to Taeil’s and kissed him. The kiss was pure love, passion, and sadness.

Johnny just thought of all the things he could do with Taeyong once he was back in his arms.

Just thinking about it, he began to cry, Johnny ran outside as fast as he could and hid. He didn't want anyone to see him cry.

So he just began to sob. Every emotion. All of it flowing out.

He bit his lip so hard it began to bleed. He just started to break down. Completely unfunctionable.

He just want blank. He had no emotion. All he had was a straight face. No smile. No laughter. Nothing.

Jaehyun, Taeil, and Doyoung ran outside to find him.

It took them an hour before they heard low sniffling.

“I FOUND HIM!” Jaehyun screamed.

They all gather around him.

“Johnny, what’s wrong?” Jaehyun asked.

Johnny ignored him.

“Johnny, please tell us.” Taeil said.

Johnny took a deep breath.

“It’s just that seeing you two being all lovey dovey and stuff made me miss Taeyong even more. I miss holding him, kissing him, I miss it all.” Johnny sobbed

“I know Johnny but we can’t lose it right now, we have to get to that island before the full moon passes.” Taeil said

“He’s right Johnny, you need to pull yourself together. If you can’t do it for yourself do it for Taeyong.” Doyoung said.

Johnny got up and looked at them. "I'm going by myself."

All of their jaws dropped.

"J-Johnny you can't, you could get killed." Jaehyun stuttered.

"Then thats a risk I'll have to take huh?" Johnny got his things.

"Johnny you can't go. You're my best friend. We grew up together." Jaehyun began to form tears in his eyes.

Taeil just watched. He saw Johnnys switch flick on

Johnny began to speak "We've been friends for generations. You'll do fine without me. You're strong Jaehyun. I know you. You'll be ok. I believe in you."

That broke Jaehyun, he started to hold onto Johnny and cry. Taeil then saw how much Johnny meant to Jaehyun.

“I can’t take the risk of something happening to Taeil. I know how much he means to you Jaehyun. I’m sorry.”

 


	4. End Game (Part 1)

Once everyone said their goodbye’s to Johnny Jaehyun teleported him to the port where a small speed boat was waiting for him.

Before Johnny left Jaehyun gave him a necklace with a crystal on it they would be able to check in on him and communicate with him while he was gone since cells phones obviously would work on the island, it also had the added benefit of cloaking him.

Johnny threw his bag of various weapons and some bags of blood on the boat.

The sky began to darken with storm clouds. He knew this was Jaehyun. Whenever he was upset Jaehyun’s powers would projecting those emotions onto the weather.

Luckily Jaehyun had gained better control over his powers in the last decade. Johnny can still remember the first hurricane jaehyun accidentally caused when he got his powers.

\- CENTURIES AGO -

"Johnny pssst." Jaehyun poked Johnnys arm.

Johnny ignored Jaehyun. Which pissed him off. Jaehyun continued to try and get his attention. To no avail.

Jaehyun stormed off and Johnny noticed the drastic change in weather. He chuckled and ran after Jaehyun carrying him.

"Stop being Mr. Angry Pants." Johnny laughed and put Jaehyun on his shoulders carrying him.

At the time, the two made a promise.

"Johnny, can you make me a promise." Jaehyun asked as he played with Johnnys hair.

"Sure." Johnny smiled.

"Promise that we'll never leave each other's sides no matter what. Even if they want to be alone?" Jaehyun laid his head on top of Johnnys.

"I promise."

-PRESENT TIME-

Johnny smiled, but then came fo realization he broke the promise. Jaehyun knew he did as well. So he knew he needed Jaehyun here.

“JAEHYUN!” Johnny screamed.

Jaehyun appeared in swirl of clouds.

“Yes?” Jaehyun said.

His eyes were puffy and swollen.

“I need you to come with me. I realized that I can’t do this alone. I remembered the promise we made that day so many centuries ago.”

Jaehyun ran to Johnny and hugged him.

The sky started to clear up. Jaehyun certainly was in a better mood.

“Ok let me go before you crush me.” Johnny said.

“Oh right, vampire strength.”

Jaehyun let go of Johnny and they both boarded the boat.

“You should probably call Taeil before we leave so you can tell him.”

“Oh yeah, duh.”

“Jae, do me a favor.”

“Can you ask him to get a close eye on Taeyong for me?”

“Of course.”

Jaehyun reaches into his pocket and grabbed his phone. He called Taeil and told him everything.”

“Thank you baby, I love you.”

“What did he say.”

“He said he understood and that he’ll watch over Taeyong closely.”

“Great, are we ready?.”

“Yeah, I’ll use the crystal Donghyuck gave us and I’ll guide us.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Johnny and Jaehyun began to joke around like they usually do to pass time.

"So Johnny, when everything gets back to normal, are you finally gonna propose to Taeyong like you planned before all this shit went down?" Jaehyun smiled

Johnny chuckled. "You bet, he's mine. Forever."

Jaehyun smiled "You got him the ruby ring with the black band he wanted?"

"Of course, anything my Prince wants he gets, I just hope I can get him back..."

“Johnny you will, I know you will. But I have a question for you.”

“Yeah?”

“Are you sure you’ll be able to kill Ten when the time comes? You loved him.”

Johnny was silent, Jaehyun could tell he was thinking.

“You know Jaehyun? I did love him and he was my everything, but that Ten died in the crash. This Ten is nothing like him he’s an evil bastard and I fully plan on ramming a wooden steak through his heart when I have the chance.”

Jaehyun looked at Johnny. He’s never seen Johnny this serious.

Soon the two reached the island and ran to where the crystal guided them, suddenly they spotted Ten and Donghyuck.

He had glowing chains around his hands that were connected to Ten’s wrist   
  
Donghyuck looked and saw the two and told them to crouch while Tens back was turned. The two did as they were told.

"Ready Johnny?" Jaehyun whispered.

Johnny nodded. "Let's take this bitch out."

They followed Ten back to his hideout. It was an old vampire temple that had been built on the island.

Finally they reached the temple and watched Ten and Donghyuck walk inside.

“Ok Johnny I have a plan.”

“What is it?”

“I knock down the doors with the wind, I blast lighting at Ten and Mark. Enough to catch them off guard and if it hits them hopefully stun them. Once that’s done I’ll get Donghyuck to safety then we kick their asses.”

“Sounds good but what if he’s controlling Mark just like how he’s controlling Taeyong?”

“Do you think he is?”

“I don’t know for sure but it’s definitely a possibility. Who knows what Ten’s capable of at this point.”

“True, so we don’t kill Mark till we know for sure if he’s being controlled or not.”

“Ok”

Both boys checked to make sure their weapons were ready.

“On the count of three.” Johnny said.

Both boys were counting down in their heads.

“3”

Both boys approached the doors.

“2”

The wind was starting to pick up speed and Jaehyun’s were glowing.

“1”

Jaehyun focused on the doors and the wind knocked both stone doors down with a loud crash.

Ten whipped his head around and smirked.

"Finally Johnny you came back to me." Ten smiled.

Jaehyun blasted lighting at Ten and Mark it unfortunately didn’t hit them but it definitely caught them off guard.

Johnny scoffed "Funny."

While Johnny was distracting Ten, Jaehyun got Haechan out safely with no hassle and a sent him back to the palace.

As soon as that was done Mark came at Jaehyun.

“Come on lighting boy, show me whatcha got.” Mark said in a mocking tone.

Jaehyun charged at Mark and punched him. Mark saw blood on his lip.

“That’s the best you can do come on.”

Jaehyun and Mark were fighting throwing punches back and forth. Mark was definitely under Ten’s control he could hear Ten’s voice mixed with Mark’s own and his eyes were glowing.

Johnny was talking to Ten.

“Johnny please come back to me, all of this was for you, to bring you back to me. Leave Taeyong and be with me again. Please Johnny, I love you.”

Ten held out his hand.

It didn’t take Johnny long to think about Ten’s offer.

Johnny rejected Tens offer.

"I love Taeyong with everything I have." Johnny spoke confidently.

Ten suddenly threw Johnny against the wall, causing him to hit his head. Blood began to run down his face.

Johnny then punched Ten causing him to launch into a bookcase.

Suddenly everything stopped. Johnny laying on the ground blood covering his face. Jaehyun holding mark in a choke hold. Tens heart suddenly began to break looking at Johnny. The pain he just put the guy he loved through.

"J-Just put me out of my misery.." Johnny began to shake handing handing Ten a wooden steak.

Jaehyun jaw dropped and screamed "JOHNNY YOU CAN'T. WE NEED YOU, TAEYONG NEEDS YOU! I NEED YOU!" Jaehyun began to sob still holding Mark by the neck.

Johnny just smiled weakly "Its okay Jaehyun, take care of yourself, for me okay? Make sure Taeyong is cared for."

Johnny then closed his eyes and waited for his death.

 


	5. End Game (part 2)

Ten looked at Johnny and the steak and picked it up. He then began to remember everything him and Johnny did. He began to feel guilt.

 

"You really love Taeyong don't you?" Ten asked.

 

Johnny nodded as tears went down his face.

 

Ten smiled softly.

 

"Ok Johnny, for you." Ten spoke softly and opened a necklace he had around his neck a blue orb flew out of the tempered Ten had released Taeyongs soul and it went back to Taeyong’s body.

 

Ten then took Mark out of the trance and he passed out. Ten then kissed Johnny’s forehead and healed him one last time.

 

Ten then stabbed himself and turned to ash.

 

"JOHNNY!" Jaehyun dropped Mark and ran to his best friend hugging him tightly.

 

“Are you ok Jae?”

 

“Yeah I’m fine, Mark knows how to hit though.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“So Ten’s ash’s, what do you wanna do with them?”

 

“I want to bury them. It’s my fault this happened. The least I can do is give his soul some peace.

 

“Ok I’ll see if I can find something to put them in. You take Mark back to the boat, I’ll teleport us all back once I find something.”

 

“Ok.”

 

Both boys got up and did their jobs.

 

Jaehyun gathered up Ten’s ashes in a stone bowl he found using a mini tornado, he didn’t want to miss any ashes.

 

Jaehyun got back to the boat and teleported them all back to the port. Then back to the palace.

 

Once they got back Johnny ran inside and saw Taeil hugging Taeyong crying.

 

Taeyong pulled away from Taeil and saw Johnny.

 

"JOHNNY!" Taeyong ran and jumped in his arms kissing him deeply. Taeyong began to sob.

 

"I missed you so much Johnny my big teddy bear." Taeyong held onto Johnny tight.

 

Tears began to run down Johnnys face as he held the thing that mattered most to him close.

 

"I love you so much Taeyong and I have something to ask you." He then put Taeyong down.

 

Jaehyun walked in and saw Johnny get on one knee in front of Taeyong.

 

"Holy fuck yOUR DOING IT." Jaehyun gasped putting Mark down against the wall.

 

"Taeyong, since the day I met you, you've been the light of my life. You make me smile, laugh, feel joy. Something I didn't feel for a long time. You helped me. I want to spend eternity with you Lee Taeyong. Will you marry my me?" Johnny then pulled out the ring.

 

Taeyong crying nodded his head and hugged Johnny tight.

 

Mark began to wake up.

 

“Oh my head, what the hell happened?”

 

Everyone turned their attention to Taeyong.

 

“Taeyong? Where am I? WHERES DONGHYUCK?!”

 

Donghyuck came running down the stairs.

 

“MARKIE!” Donghyuck said running down the stairs and hugging him.

 

“I’ve missed you.”

 

“I’ve missed you too baby, I’ll never leave you again.”

 

“What’s going on? When you showed up in my dream you were afraid of Mark.” Johnny said.

 

“I was or at least the Mark that was being controlled by Ten.” Donghyuck said.

 

“Let me explain Hyuckie.” Mark said

 

“See when Ten brought me back I was pissed at Taeyong for killing me. But then Ten said I could help him destroy him so me being pissed agreed. So he turned me and we started our plan. We needed someone to feed off of so we captured Donghyuck from his house but little did we know he was already a vampire but we couldn’t risk our cover again so we just took him as our prisoner. But I grew to looks Donghyuck and eventually-“

 

Mark grabbed Donghyuck’s hand and looked him in the eyes.

 

“Love him.”

 

Both boys kissed and everyone “awed.”

 

“I didn’t want to go along with the plan anymore I wanted to free Donghyuck and run away with him, get away from all of this. So one night we almost got away but Ten caught us and put me in a trance.”

 

“You two can stay with us.” Johnny said.

 

“Really?” Donghyuck asked.

 

“Yes of course, I owe you Donghyuck, you helped me save Taeyong and I’ll be forever grateful for that.”

 

Doyoung decide to postpone the coronation so everyone could rest after that whole ordeal.

 

They got everyone settled in. Everything was back to normal. Well, almost everything. Taeyong’s body still wasn't warm. He still felt lifeless. Everyone began to worry.

 

He was suppose to get heat back into his body once he got his soul back, but nothing. They just began to wait hoping it would return.

 

Taeyong then fell asleep and Johnny picked him up to his surprise he was warm again. Taeyong snuggled to Johnny’s chest.

 

Johnny giggled to himself and sat in a rocking chair and rocked Taeyong like a baby. He knew in the future he wanted a family with Taeyong. He wanted to wait, he had eternity...literally.

 

Later that day he woke up Taeyong woke up in his bed with Johnny next to him. Taeyong smiled and brushed his fingers through his hair.

 

Taeyong got up from the bed and was going downstairs for a drink. On the way he passed by Mark and Donghyuck’s room he peeked in and saw Mark and Donghyuck cuddling. He smiled at this sight.

 

He continued down the stairs before hearing footsteps behind him. Taeyong looked behind him and saw a head of blonde hair. It was Mark.

 

“Hey Tae can we talk in the kitchen?”

 

“Yeah sure.”

 

Both boys walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

 

“So Taeyong, oh god I suck at apologies. I’m sorry for having you killed. I guess when you rejected me I snapped and I went insane but that’s not an excuse I shouldn’t have done that to you.”

 

“It’s ok Mark, I’ve forgiven you for that. If anyone should apologizing it’s me for killing you. I was pissed that you had me killed and I was starving and I had just my heart broken. I was at my lowest point and I took all of it out on you I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s ok Tae. In a way it’s could of good that all that happened.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Cause if it didn’t we wouldn’t be immortal and we wouldn’t be able to spend the rest of entirety with the love’s of our live’s.”

 

“Good point.”

 

Both boys got up from the table and hugged each other.

 

“Now I better get back upstairs before Donghyuck wakes up and freaks out that I’m not there.”

 

“Yeah, same with Johnny.”

 

Both boys went to their rooms. Taeyong walked in to Johnny frantically searching for him.

 

"No not again not again no no no." Taeyong could hear the sadness in his voice.

 

Taeyong back hugged him and smiled.

 

"I'm right here baby." Taeyong smiled.

 

Johnny spun him around and held him tight. "You aren't allowed to go ANYWHERE without me."

 

"What about the bathroom?" Taeyong asked.

 

"Well, tell me when you go." Johnny chuckled, but deep down he didn't want to lose him again.

 

 


	6. A Happy Ending

Today was the day. Taeyong and Johnny’s wedding day.

 

Since they were vampires they really couldn’t do the holy matrimony thing so they opted to do handfasting. Which is a centuries old tradition of joining too people in love.

 

Taeil doubled as both Taeyong’s best man and the wedding planner.

 

“WHERES MY CAKE AT!” Taeil screamed through a Bluetooth head piece he was wearing. Needless to say Taeil was taking everything seriously. Jaehyun tried to keep him calm and tried helping whenever he could but planning a wedding is a lot

 

“Baby calm down, you’re stressing yourself out.” Jaehyun said grabbing Taeil’s hand.

 

“Jaehyun I can’t, the wedding is today and there’s still a million things to do.”

 

“I know but we’ll get them done. I promise.” Jaehyun said bringing Taeil in for a hug.

 

Once the hug broke Taeil spoke.

 

“Can you bring the guy’s tux’s too them? Johnny has the black and red one and Taeyong has the black and white one.

 

“Of course baby.”

 

“Thx you hyunnie.”

 

In the other room,Taeyong was freaking the fuck out. Panic Attacks were normal in situations like this. He did not want to fuck this up. His wedding day is very special. Once his tux was brought to him he put it on and began freaking the hell out.

 

"TAEIL!" Taeyong screamed.

 

Taeil ran in thinking he got hurt.

 

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Taeil screamed right back.

 

Taeil saw Taeyong truly panicking.

 

"M-My tux i-it doesn't fit anymore. I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE ATE THAT MUCH BUT I STRESS EAT FUCK I'M SCREWED I CAN'T DO THIS I CAN'T. I'M EMBARRASSED." Taeyong began to cry.

 

Taeil snuck out and grabbed Johnny and took him to Taeyong.

 

“Calm him down Johnny. Please.”

 

Johnny looked at Taeyong and he could see him crying.

 

“Ok.”

 

Johnny walked over to Taeyong and held him.

 

“What’s wrong Tae?”

 

“I’m just stressed, like a lot. I know weddings are a stressful time but it’s just a lot.”

 

“It’ll be ok Tae Tae. Go set on the bed and I’ll rub your shoulders.”

 

Taeyong broke the hug and did as he was told. Johnny walked over to him and sat behind him. He started to rub his shoulders.

 

“I want you to let go of all that stress. Everything will be fine Tae. Taeil and Jaehyun will take care of everything.”

 

Taeyong just relaxed and listened to Johnny’s voice. Taeyong knew everything would be fine. Not because Johnny told him it would be but because he had Johnny.

 

Taeyong knew that if Johnny was by his side everything would be ok, no matter what.

 

"Johnny i still can't fit into my tux. I stress ate and now it doesn't fit me. What am i gonna do...I ruined my own wedding..." Taeyong began to cry again.

 

Johnny honestly didn't know what to do. He just looked at Taeil and they both gave each other the 'what the fuck are we gonna do' look.

 

Taeil walked over to Taeyong and cupped his cheek.

 

"Taeyong. We've been friends since birth. You gotta stop panicking. It's gonna be fine. Don't worr-" Taeil was cut off by a screaming Taeyong.

 

"DON'T TELL ME NOT TO FUCKING PANIC THIS ISN'T YOUR WEDDING YOU AREN'T THE ONE AT FAULT IF IT FUCKS UP!"

 

Taeil and Johnny both stared in shock ag the pale boys reaction. They've never seen that side of him. Taeyong cluched his fists and then punched the wall walking out.

 

“Well that was something.” Taeil said.

 

“What the hell happened in here? Taeyong just left.”

 

“Fucking great.” Johnny said.

 

Johnny sat on the bed and held his head in his hands. Jaehyun sat on the bed and rubbed his bad.

 

“Everything is gonna be fine Johnny, this wedding is still gonna happen no matter what.” Taeil said.

 

Johnny raised his head up.

 

“Jaehyun, I want you to go to the tux shop and see what they can do about that situation. Johnny I want you to go find Taeyong, he couldn’t have gotten far. I’ll stay here and make sure everything else goes right. We don’t have a lot of time. Handfasting has to be done when both the sun and moon are present and that’ll be soon so hurry the both of you.”

 

Jaehyun and Johnny nodded their heads. Both boys got up from the bed and left.

 

Johnny ran after to find Taeyong.

 

Suddenly he looked too his right in an alley way to see Taeyong sucking the life out of a homeless man. Taeyong pulled away blood completely covering his mouth and threw the body down like it meant nothing.

 

“T-Tae?” Johnny said approaching his soon to be husband.

 

“What the hell do you want?” Taeyong said in an angry tone.

 

“Well first what the hell are you doing?”

 

“Getting a bite to eat.”

 

“Tae, you can’t just go around killing people, we’re suppose to feed a little not completely drain them of blood.”

 

“He’s a homeless man, nobody will miss him.”

 

“Taeyong, please stop. I know your pissed and stressed out but you can’t keep acting like this.”

 

"Acting like what Johnny?" Taeyong asked.

 

Johnny didn't say anything but he just let it out.

 

"You're acting like a complete ass Lee Taeyong. You go crazy when nothing goes your way. You aren't four. Grow the hell up." Johnny let it out.

 

Taeyong got up, took off the ring and placed it in Johnnys hand.

 

"I'll be going." Taeyong soon began to walk off.

 

Taeil sensed something was wrong and was watching from afar. He then ran after Taeyong bringing him back to Johnny.

 

"You two are perfect for each other. Both of you stop acting like complete pricks before I stab you both." Taeil snapped.

 

“Taeil stay ou-“ Taeil cut Taeyong off.

 

Taeil’s eyes glowed and pushed Taeyong against the wall.

 

“LISTEN TO ME GAY ASS, I HAVE SPENT THE PAST THREE MOTHES PLANING THIS WEDDING AND I AM NIT GOING TO LET YOU OR JOHNNY RUINING IT.” Taeil let Taeyong go

 

“Now. Work. It. Out.” Taeil said before leaving

 

Taeil walked away leaving Johnny and Taeyong to talk.

 

Taeyong dusted off his tux and looked at Johnny.

 

“If were going to talk we better do it soon before Taeil kills us.” Johnny said.

 

Taeyong wiped his mouth from the blood that was still covering it.

 

"Taeyong come on talk to me.." Johnny looked at Taeyong.

 

"Why? I'm so immature I didn't think you'd want to talk to a child." Taeyong sat on the ground.

 

Johnny picked Taeyong up and kissed his neck.

 

"Talk."

 

Johnny kissed his neck again.

 

"To."

 

Johnny then kissed the small pale boys lips.

 

"Me."

 

Johnny then kissed Taeyong passionately. To his surprised Taeyongs arms went around his neck and he kissed back. The two didn't really need to talk. This is how they made up.

 

Once the kiss broke they were breathing heavily and they put they’re foreheads together.

 

“Can I have my ring back?” Taeyong said smiling.

 

Johnny chuckled and put the ring back on his finger.

 

“Now, are you ready to get married and spend entirety with me?” Johnny asked.

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

 

Johnny held out his hand and Taeyong held it. They smiled at each other and walked back.

 

Jaehyun was in luck cause the tux shop had another tux that was a bit bigger than Taeyong’s so that whole situation was resolved with ease.

 

Taeyong changed while everyone was preparing for the wedding to start.

 

Johnny was at the alter waiting for the love of his life to walk down the isle.

 

“Are you ready Johnny?” Jaehyun was of course Johnny’s best man.

 

“Absolutely.”

 

“If everyone could please be seated.” Doyoung said walking behind the alter.

 

The entire vampire world was in attendance. It’s not everyday that the kind of the vampires gets married.

 

Music started playing and Mark and Donghyuck came down the isle throwing flower petals down. Taeil decide to have them do it since a flower girl is expensive and that money could go to the cake.

 

Once they were down the isle Donghyuck went to Johnny’s side and stood behind Jaehyun and Mark went to Taeyong’s side and stood behind Taeil.

 

Taeyong appeared at the end of isle and everyone rose from their seats and smiled.

 

Taeyong took a breathe and began walking down the isle. Taeyong was nervous of course but his love for Johnnyoverpowered that.

 

Once he reached the alter bothTaeyong and Johnny faced towards Doyoung who was performing the ceremony and everyone sat.

 

“We are gathered here today to join to souls as one. Do you Johnny Seo and Taeyong Lee join us here of your own free will to acknowledge the eternal bond shared by both of you?”

 

“I do.” Johnny said.

 

“I do.” Taeyong said

 

“You may now face each other and join hands.”

 

“Johnny you may now recite your vows.”

 

“Taeyong, through all the tears and and fights we’ve had to face I always knew in my heart we would make it here. I promise to love and respect you for all entirety as your husband, as my husband, as your lover, my best friend, and my soulmate. All I am is yours.”

 

“Taeyong you may recite your vows.”

 

“Johnny....you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I was afraid that you were too good to be true, that maybe I didn’t deserve someone so beautiful, pure, and loving as you are. But here we are at the alter, surround by all the people I love the most, and I feel so proud and blessed to be your husband. Johnny I believe I was born to love you and I always will no matter what.”

 

Doyoung whipped a tear from his eye and spoke.

 

“Here before all these witnesses that Johnny and Taeyong have sworn their love to each other.”

 

Doyoung grabbed the ribbon and walked in front of the alter. He began to wrap the ribbon around their hands and arms.

 

“With this ribbon I bind them to those vows.”

 

“Heart to thee, body to thee, soul to thee, always and forever, so mote it be.” Johnny and Taeyong said in unison.”

 

“So mote it be.” Everyone said in unison.

 

“You may now kiss the groom.”

 

Johnny smiled and pulled Taeyong in for the most passionate and loving kiss.

 

Soon the wedding had ended and everyone went to their homes. Johnny carrying a sleepy Taeyong in his arms. Taeil and Jaehyun holding hands. Mark and Haechan smiling happily.

 

All three couples came inside and sat on the couch.

 

"So Jaehyun when are you gonna propose to Taeil?" Johnny asked making Jaehyun and Taeil turn into tomatos.

 

"Shush!" Jaehyun then covered his face.

 

Taeyong soon began snoring which made everyone laugh.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
